


If You Kept Your Gun Clean

by bigblueboxat221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John's gun case, M/M, Shooting Guns, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b
Summary: If John had kept his gun clean, things would have been different.





	If You Kept Your Gun Clean

“If you kept your gun clean, that wouldn’t have happened.” Sherlock pointed out, panting. John’s shot had gone wider than he’d planned, and the inaccuracy shaken both he and Sherlock.

John scowled. “If I didn’t have to keep saving you, you sorry git, that wouldn’t have happened!” he snapped.

The air was tense between them while Lestrade took statements, dragging it out of Sherlock, as usual, though without John’s help this time. They did not speak in the cab on the way back to Baker Street, and John stomped up to his bedroom immediately, ignoring Sherlock’s placating, “John….”

He shut the door, made his gun safe and threw it on the bed. Rummaging in his wardrobe, John found his gun case. The combination was as simple as breathing; he could literally do it in the dark, handcuffed (practice in case of emergencies). When he opened it, John froze. Sherlock had made a good point; he’d gotten slack, leaving the loaded gun in his side table without bothering to open the case to clean it. It had been months since he’d been in here, of course, but last time there’d not been a letter addressed to him inside.

The scrawl was easily identifiable. The location would narrow it down to, oh, a single annoying roommate, he thought to himself, mainly to distract him from the pounding of his heart. What was Sherlock playing at?

Gun forgotten, John opened the envelope that bore his name. A sheaf of papers was inside. Each contained a short note or two. All of them started with his name.

 

John – I don’t understand why you went to such effort to prevent the cabbie from killing me, but I find I appreciate it.

John – I am making an effort to keep the contaminated human remains separated from the food. I hope you have noticed.

John – Your motivation in jumping on Moriarty escapes me.

John – I liked how you smiled when I stole the ashtray for you.

John – The Woman is of no interest to me. You appear to be jealous and I don’t understand.

John – If you would wear the blue and white checked shirt more often I would appreciate it – the colour brings out your eyes, which is pleasing.

John – Why have I noticed how the colour of your shirt affects my perception of the colour of your eyes?

John – I am sorry about what happened in Dartmoor. I am an inexperienced friend, but you are teaching me.

John – It should not annoy me that you continue to try and date women who are clearly not up to your high standard, yet I find the situation distressing.

John – Why is it I find your habit of making tea at every opportunity endearing?

John – I find your presence increasingly important.

John – I don’t know how to explain….

John – Why do I….

John – It is normal for me to want…

John – Help me.

 

It was like a journal, John thought to himself, or a list of questions and observations. Sherlock had been keeping them from the start – had he been intending for John to read them at some stage? The last few were difficult to read as Sherlock had scribbled over them, aborted starts of something.

John shuffled to the last page. This one was different. It was a proper letter, the handwriting marginally more legible.

 

John,

I have had an excruciatingly difficult conversation with Molly, who appears to know about emotional situations, and she informs me that I am probably in love with you. As I am inexperienced in this area, I leave it up to you.

Yours sincerely,

Sherlock Holmes

PS Molly is under the impression that you are also in love with me. I make no supposition on the matter.

PPS Were you to determine that you do love me, be assured any advances would be looked upon favourably.

PPPS Molly has read this and thinks I am being too formal. In which case, ‘snog me, snog me now, John.’

_(in Molly’s handwriting)_

_John – Go for it! Please do, you’d be so happy together. - Molly_

 

It wasn’t until the third reading that John processed the meaning of the notes he’d found. The list had been proof of Sherlock’s developing feelings, and the letter was his – completely adorable, John thought fondly – attempt at declaring himself.

John shook himself. ‘Adorable’? ‘Declaring himself’? He started into space for a while, then glanced down and re-read Molly’s scribbled note. _You’d be so happy together._ She was right, of course. John stood, still clutching the letter, and made his way downstairs. He had a consulting detective to snog.


End file.
